Merry Christmas
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Kouichi is 'supposed' to celebrate Christmas alone, but what if Kouji finds out? KouKou, twincest, yaoi, shounen-ai, you get the idea. w Meri Kurisumasu, minna-san!


_Title: Merry Christmas  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG for yaoi, and twincest  
Pairing: KouKou_

_Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Digimon... WHY?!?!?! WHY?!?!?! ...Ahem._

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**December 22**

Kouji sighed and leaned heavily against the window of the car, feeling his eyes suddenly get heavy. Of course you'd get sleepy on a snowy light like these, watching house after house, the Christmas lights reflecting on your eyes, especially when you have just ran around the mall for eight straight hours looking for the perfect present to give to your twin brother, but found nothing at all, of course you'd be sleepy.

But then again, Kouji smiled, if it's for Kouichi, then it must be worth all the trouble.

_- Merry Christmas, brother... -_

* * *

Kouichi bit his lip, recognizing the car was just a few meters away from him. As the car passed by him, he saw a blur of blue and yellow from the back seat. Kouichi smiled wistfully, _Kouji... I hope you have a happy Christmas..._

It was nothing really, having to work full-time at Christmas, just because he had nothing better to do. He'd spend it with his mother, were it not that she's been sleeping on a hospital bed for two weeks now. It was nothing really... Having to spend Christmas alone.

"Really, Kouichi, are you sure you're willing to help in this kind of occasion? You can spend it with your brother, you know."

"No, I don't want to ruin it for him. I'll be fine, Miroku-san, so please stop worrying now." Kouichi sent him a reassuring smile, hoping that the sympathetic questions would stop.

Miroku sighed, seemingly understanding the edge in the boy's voice, "Fine, fine, just if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Yes." Kouichi smiled wider now, "But what about you? Aren't you celebrating?"

"Nonsense! All of my remaining family members are in France!"

"Alright, then." Kouichi nodded, "See you tomorrow, Miroku-san."

"Good night, Kouichi."

_- I've missed you so much, though I've only seen you a few minutes ago. -_

* * *

**December 23**

Kouji rang the doorbell, tapping his foot afterwards. The sun pierced his skin, but it was nothing compared to the chilly wind of winter in the atmosphere. The door opened slightly and a head reluctantly popped out, only for the face to brighten inconsiderably, "Kouji! What are you doing here?" Kouichi opened the door fully to let his brother in.

Once Kouji was in the living room, Kouichi immediately opened the broom closet and kicked the cloth covered with red splotches on the floor in quickly. But it wasn't fast enough to escape Kouji's eyes.

Kouji kept silent and plopped down on the couch casually, and let out a smile, "Kouichi, where's mother?"

_Hospital. _"At work." Kouichi offered a reassuring smile, before sitting across Kouji, "So, Kouji, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be preparing for Christmas?"

Kouji raised an eyebrow, "She's always at work." He sighed, "Kouichi, you know I always come here at least once a week."

"Ah, right..." Kouichi laughed slightly,

"Besides, I wanted to see how you are."

_- But just being this near to you is enough for me. I can't ask for more. -_

* * *

Kouji sighed as he entered the bakeshop, as he promised to buy his mother a delicious cake. When meaning **delicious**, it had to be from Miroku's shop. "Miroku-san!"

A calm looking young man stood up from the counter and flashed a smile towards the boy's direction. "Kouji, long time no see." The shop had no customers for now, considering it was Christmas, but by night time, many alley kids come to the shop because every Christmas, Miroku always gives out free cakes every December 23.

"Give me anything good. Something to suit my mother's taste." Kouji laughed slightly,

"Oh, really?" Miroku grinned, before fishing out a plate with a full cake and a box, "Well, how about this? My specialty. I have one-hundred percent confidence that your mother will love this."

"Whatever you say." Kouji resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he grinned back,

"On the house, kid. Besides, it's eat-all-you-can cake day." Miroku winked, before he let out a hollow sigh, "Kouji, about Kouichi --"

"You know Kouichi?!"

Miroku looked at him strangely, "Of course I do! He's your twin, and my most beloved worker here! Let me tell you, that kid is uber cute, he attracts teenage girls and women here like a magnet!"

"Works here? But Miroku, his house is miles away! Literally! I mean, I have to go through five rides just to get to his house, and he works here? How come he never told me? Miroku, does he work here everyday?"

"Yeah, everyday. On weekends, he insisted full-day, and who the hell am I to resist his puppy-dog eyes?" Miroku sighed at the memory, "On weekdays, he only works for me after school, 5 until 10. And you know his school, Kouji." He shook his head in amusement, "They don't let students have part time jobs, so he had to get a job faraway from school."

"But I know that mother won't let him have part-time job!"

"Didn't you know?" Once again, Miroku looked at him as if he just grew a second head right then and there, and pointed exasperatedly at the neatly wrapped cake, "Oh, for this cake's sake, Kouji, you're his twin brother! You should be getting waves or something that something was wrong."

"Just tell me what's going on." Kouji twitched,

"His mother got into an accident at her workplace two weeks ago. Ever since then, she hasn't moved an inch in the hospital bed. That's why I'm asking you for a favor, Kou-chan. Last week, when there was still school, I think that Kouichi's only been having 4 hours of sleep daily! I mean, after he works, he buys flowers and visits his mother which takes him an hour, and when he gets home, he still finishes his school work, so he sleeps somewhere by 12, and wakes up at 4 or something like that! Even this Christmas, he even volunteered to work for me the whole day! I mean, I don't mind since I won't celebrate this year, considering my family's in France, but Kouji, he has you so, I don't know if -- Kouji?! Where are you going?! KOUJI!! ...What about the cake?"

_- You know... having to celebrate Christmas on your own is just... too... much... -_

* * *

Kouichi's eyes widened when he heard the door of the house slam open and quick and hard steps sounded from the stairs. He barely stood up from his chair, when he felt arms wrap around him tightly. He gaped, "Kouji? Kouji, what's wrong? Is something bothering you? Why --"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"T-tell you what?" Kouichi was beyond than feeling confusion swarming in his brain. Kouji didn't usually hug him. In fact, it was **Kouichi** who always hugged his twin.

"That you didn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with."

"Who..." Kouichi's eyes widened and he looked at Kouji, who pulled back slightly and was looking at him with tears in his eyes, "Who told you?"

"Miroku." Kouji replied simply, "Damn it, Kouichi, you know you can always talk to me..."

"I..." Kouichi looked away guiltily, "I didn't want to ruin your Christmas for you..."

"Come on, Kou... I'd be more ruined if I found much later that I let you celebrate Christmas alone... You know you can always come to me."

Kouichi smiled slightly, "I'm fine now, Kouji. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"No..." Kouji wiped his eyes slightly, a little bit embarrassed that he was the one crying, "You can spend it with me!"

Kouichi's eyes widened, "But Kouji, I can't possibly... And your parents --"

"What are you talking about? It's been a week since my parents have been trying to contact our mother to invite you two to celebrate this season with us!"

_- So I'll celebrate it with you. -_

* * *

"What about your gift?" Kouichi asked, once Kouji started to pull him out of the room,,

Kouji blinked and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "My gift?"

Kouichi grinned at his naivety, and motioned his right, where the table stood, his working place a few minutes ago before Kouji broke the law of knocking before barging in a house that isn't yours.

On the table, was a knife, a cutter, a cloth and a statue with a thick base below, made out of glass, their crooked reflections looking back at them through the angles of the shape of the statue. Kouji looked around, and realized that the room that they were currently in were scattered with shards and small pieces of glass. He thanked the gods that he didn't push his brother enough to make him fall.

And the statue... it was a perfectly-made sculpture of Lobomon.

And that was when Kouji's eyes was sent to his and Kouichi's interlaced hands. Both of Kouichi's hands were bruised and with a little blood on them, cuts covered the silky skin, and Kouji felt his heart twist. Bringing one of his brother's hands upwards, he kissed the abused skin slightly.

"Thank you, Kouichi."

When Kouji stood upright once again, Kouichi saw the bright smile playing on his lips. That definitely made this Christmas the best ever.

_- Merry Christmas, brother. -_

* * *

**December 24, 11:57 PM**

The two boys leaned over the balcony of Kouji's house, watching the fireworks lit by their neighbors light up the night sky. The feast was gone and gifts were exchanged, so now, the only thing left was the countdown to Christmas. They spent a long time in that balcony, a comfortable silence between them. Kouji looked at his watch.

11:59 PM.

Smiling slightly, he turned to his brother, "Kouichi?"

Kouichi raised his head and sent Kouji a confused look, "Ye --" He stopped when cold lips descended on his own, arms snaking around his waist. The lips moved swiftly and pulled back as quickly as it came.

Kouji smiled at him, a red hue staining his cheeks, "Merry Christmas, Kouichi."

Kouichi blushed even redder than his brother, but a smile was playing in his lips as well, "That..." He leaned forward, and used one of his arms that was draped around Kouji's neck, to pull his brother's head forward, to connect their lips like before.

"...was the greatest gift I have ever received in my whole life."

_- I love you. -_

* * *

_Author's Notes: Mwahahahaha! XD Merry Christmas, everyone! It's December 24 here now, and only 1 hour and 50 minutes more until 12:00. Haha, poor Miroku, Kou and Kou forgot all about him... And their mother, too... oO This is the second time I've wrote KouKou, and the second time, too, that I've tortured their mother. Well, you know the italics at every segment, try reading them all together. It won't make sense really in the middle... but... oh well... XD Yeah, I know, crappy title, but writing on December 24 ain't my thing. XD_

_Merry Christmas again, minna!_


End file.
